User blog:RedMouse/Letter to Freyr
Hey everybody. Just wrote a letter to Freyr and though im not overly optimistic about getting a response, im posting it here aswell. I am writing you in a last-ditch attempt to save, what in my humble oppinion, is arguably one of the best games ever to have been played on a tablet - Bounty Hunter: Black Dawn. I hope to convince you that it is not only in the interest of the community that you do so, but also in your own. Some time ago, while there was still work being done on the game, you introduced a feature that allowed players to enter directly from menu screen to pvplobby. This was done, I assume, to remove the game login step and thus save the players a bit of time. Unfortunately this feature had some bugs that was never fixed, and has proven devastating for gameplay, both in PvE, but also with a much more serious impact on PvP. To mention a few of these bugs; class-/skill-/characterbug. This allows you to copy the skillset of one(or more) of your created characters unto the one who enters PvP, regardless of level, giving any of your "toons" not only the skillset of another of your "toons", but also their armor/shield value. Needless to say that a level 1 "toon" with 8000 shieldvalue, and the full skill set of one(or several) other class(es)in a game with a levelcap of 4, is close to impossible to kill, and so removes any chance of a fair and fun game. In PvE this means that any of your newly created characters can start the game with the same advantages, removing all effort from leveling and playing new characters. Lastly, and I can not confirm this, but other players have told me that it is possible to stack several chips in a single slot, giving you a much greater advantage. Wether or not this is true, or even tied to "direct PvP entry" button, I cant say, but considering the nature of it, if true, it does seem highly likely. Another serious issue that appeared at the same time as "direct PvP entry", was the broken PvPlobby. Players appeared to be stuck in games, while actually having logged off, filling the lobby with "dead" games, that both clutter it, and gives people a way to farm gold/wins/rating in games without actual opponents. If active players try to use these games they sometimes causes crash of BH:BD and sometimes doesnt, at any rate they make it hard to find actual active games. These are just some of the bugs associated with "direct PvP entry", there are more less serious ones, and should you show any interest in fixing the issues, I will be glad to compile a full list of all the bugs im aware of. If you have read this far, I assume its because you havent entirely stopped caring about the game and its players, and though it may be obvious, Ill now tell you why its in your interest to remove "direct PvP entry" in what must be a fairly simple fix - money! Though i havent given up on the game completely, I know a great deal of people who has, not only oldtimers like myself, but many many newcomers who has realized that the PvP part of the game essentially is broken and dead because of a small number of people who exploits these bugs for all its worth and makes new, potentially paying customers, seek other games, because they have no chance of a fair and equal challenge if they should decide to play PvP. The fairly low income you get from people buying mithril as it is, is nothing compared to what you miss out on because people decide that the game isnt worth spending time or money on. One last thing this game needs badly is GameMasters - unless theres a threat to the people exploiting the game, they will never stop, but please please please, if you decide to do something about this, do NOT find your GameMasters within the community, most of the experienced players currently playing are exploiters themselves, and has proven time and time again that if given the chance, they use any advantage they get, only to theyr own benefit. I hope you read this, I hope you seriously consider what ive told you. I really believe that this game is potential goldmine if nurtured properly, but without it, its a lost cause and a blemish on your name. Sincerely, and with great gratitude for a great game, despite all - A.(RedMouse) Category:Blog posts